The present invention relates to an automatic latching device for a sliding door or a window. With the advent of improved sliding door and window closing mechanisms, the need has arisen for an automatic latching mechanism to hold the door or window in place once it has been pushed closed.
Virtually all sliding door and window latching mechanisms known to the inventor require the user to affirmatively close the latch by turning, twisting, pushing or pulling some mechanism once the door or window is closed. Certain spring loaded automatic latching mechanisms (such as those used on outdoor screen doors) are well known in the art, but no similar mechanism has been developed for a sliding door or window.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide an automatic latching mechanism for use on a sliding door or window.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a latching mechanism for use on a sliding door or window that employs the same handle to both unlatch the door or window and to pull the door or window open.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automatic latching mechanism for a sliding door or window that may be used in connection with the improved sliding door closer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,369 to hold a sliding door or window in place once it has been pushed flush with the jamb.